iLucia
by Ami Meitsu
Summary: Just a couple of funny Meramid Melody scenes based off of scenes form the show iCarly Read and Review! **OLD story, bad grammar and plotlines insue. Will NOT continue.**
1. scenes 1 to 3

Mermaid Melody Scene 1-Coco on the ceiling

Seira walked in the door and looked up, to find Coco. "You know, most girls come home and find one of their guardians on the ceiling I'd be weird."

"So you're saying I'm abnormal?" Coco asked.

"Do I have to say it?" Seira replied. "Now what you doing up there?"

"Nikora wanted me to take pictures of the advertisement sign, and I need to get it form all angles." Coco told her, and flashed another picture.

"Okay now get down you're gonna hurt yourself"

"Don't worry I got my legs wrapped around this pipe" then she fell.

Seira looked at her "Are you okay?"

Coco stood up "Yeah I should be."

Scene 2- Talent show auditions

Hanon and Lucia sat at a table near the stage, Caren sat behind the camera. A kid came up to the stage "I will be performing a scene from a French play called 'Oh a lafem.'" He looked at them.

"Uh we don't know what you said but knock us out" Hanon said.

"But, but where did she go?"

Then he held up a fake mustache "I don't know."

Then it went like this:

W/o stache: Well where can I find her?

W/ stache: I don't know

W/o stache: But when will she be back

W/ stache: I tell you I do not know

He stopped and smiled at them, they half-clapped "Great, yeah." He left.

"Well what'd you think?" Hanon asked.

"I don't know!" Lucia said.

"You don't know?" Hanon asked.

"I don't know" Lucia said.

"But you must know!" Hanon said.

"I tell you I do not know" Lucia finished and they both laughed.

Scene 3-The water bottle

Nikora sat at the stove, when Lucia came in "What's up?" she said.

Hanon turned around "Wow that greeting was uncool in so many ways."

"Well uncool is the new cool" Lucia told her.

"Wow that comeback was uncool in so many ways" Hanon replied.

"You know what Hanon?"

"What?"

They started arguing and you could here bits of it. "You deserve a brain!" Hanon told her while they were fighting.

"At least I have a brain! You know what you have?" Lucia snapped back, and then Nikora grabbed a red water bottle and spritzed both of them.

"What the?" Hanon said.

"What was that?" Lucia said.

"Well you see" Nikora started "when you have a cat that's how you get them to top misbehaving you just spritz them with some water."

"We're not cats!" Lucia said.

"So just put your little bottle down" Hanon said and Nikora spritzed them again.

Later

"So ideas?" Nikora asked.

"Yeah your spaghetti needs more garlic" Hanon told her.

"Well I think Nikora's spaghetti is great" Lucia said.

"Then why don't you put some down your pants?" Hanon said.

"Maybe I don't wanna put pasta down my pants!" Then they started arguing again and Nikora spritzed them again.

Later

"But I think the looser should face some penalty" Lucia said.

"Hasn't life penalized you enough?" Hanon said.

Nikora squirted her "That's for being mean."

"It was worth it" Hanon said.


	2. Scenes 4 to 7

Scene 4-Hanon's desk

Hanon came in and took a place next to Rina in the class room. "Hanon, that's not your desk." Rina said.

"Then explain this." Hanon said and pointed to the sign on the back that said "Hosho Hanon"

"But how…?" Rina said.

"Well you see I traded Kaito for his desk."

"But why would Kaito want your desk between the two big wrestlers who wanna fight all the time?" Rina asked.

"He doesn't" Hanon started "so I gave him Lucia's desk and made Lucia take mine."

Meanwhile Lucia sat near the form of the room looking up at two big guys. "I say this is an Illegal move!" one of them said pounding on the desk.

"No this is!" The other said then they started fighting.

Lucia watched them "Okay…" She said.

Then Hanon came "Hey free meat in the parking lot!" she said .

"Free meat!" One of the boys said.

"Protein!" They said together, then they ran off.

Scene 5-Chuck the food guy

"Now we're gonna do something special!" Lucia said then there was a knock on the door.

"What the?" Hanon said, and a guy with Chinese food came in.

"Yeah I ordered Chinese" Seira said.

"On the show?" Lucia asked.

"There's never a wrong time to eat an egg roll!" She said into the camera Hanon flicked her head "Ow!"

"Well looks like we have a guest, food delivery guy what's your name?"

"Chuck" The guy said.

"Chuck ever been interviewed?" Lucia asked.

"No" he said and they sat him down in a chair.

A little while later they were still there looking bored "Okay what's the weirdest thing that ever happened while you were delivering food?" Lucia asked.

"I don't know" he said.

"Chuck you're very boring" Seira told him.

"Which means it's time for this!" Hanon said pressing a button on her remote. _Random Dancing!_

Later after the show Lucia, Hanon, Seira, Caren, and Noel (Caren and Noel do technical stuff) sat around the computer.

"Hey! Your toilet water's blue!" Chuck said excitedly. "Look!" Then he dropped the water in his hands. "I'll go get some more!"

"Oh now he decides to have a personality!" Noel said, and Nikora came in.

"Who's the dude playing in our toilet?" she asked.

Scene 6-Blue water

Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were on the couch when Noel came in with Seira and some grocery bags. "What'd you buy?" Lucia asked them. She walked over and looked in the bags "let's see, leeks, chicken, all you got is food."

"No Seira made me get this" Noel held up a round blue thing.

"What's it do?" Rina asked.

"It makes your toilet water blue!" Seira said.

"Okay" Noel said "Now what do you want for dinner, Nikora said it's my turn to start it."

"But first…" Seira said.

"You wanna make the toilet water Blue" Lucia said.

"So Much!" Seira said.

"Go" Lucia said.

Seira went into the bathroom, the toilet flushed "Yes!" Seira said, then she came out .

"Happy?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah" Seira replied.

Scene 7-socks

"I get to be on Hanon's team!" Lucia said.

"Whoa teams? No one said anything about teams, and why do you get to be on Hanon's team?" Seira asked Lucia.

"'cause each seems like a lot of work" Lucia said.

"Don't worry" Coco said "I'll be on your team." 

"Seriously?" Hanon said.

"Yeah I got time" Coco told her.

"You're not still dating that guy?" she asked.

"Nah he only liked me for my socks" she said.

"Okay Coco that's really weird" Lucia said.

"Is it?" Coco said, then she put her leg on the table and lifted up her jean leg, revealing some weirdly colored lighting up socks.

"Okay…" Hanon said.


	3. Scenes 8 to 12

Scene 8 Tokyo Beat 

Background: Lucia, Hanon, and Rina wanted more viewers for the show, so they had an Idea to have a competition and who ever brought in the most viewers won. So teams of Hanon and Lucia and Seira and Coco worked on ideas

It was the afternoon and Hanon sat on a couch in their living room, thinking, when Lucia came out of the bathroom. "I got it!" she said.

"You thought of a new Idea for the show?" Hanon asked.

"No remember that piece of corn I got stuck in my teeth at lunch?" Lucia asked.

"No" Hanon told her.

"Well here it is" she said showing Hanon a piece of corn on her finger, she flicked it.

"And Thank You for flicking your used corn on to our floor" Hanon said sitting back down. Lucia did the same but grabbed a magazine. "No" Hanon said taking it "We have to think of Ideas for the show."

"Fine, right after we watch _Tokyo Beat_" she said grabbing the remote on the coffee table.

"Now we are not watching _Tokyo Beat_!" Hanon said.

"Please?"

"No!" Hanon grabbed the remote and they fought for a minute until Hanon gave in "fine!" she said.

"Yay!" Lucia said turning on the TV they watched for awhile until Hanon saw something. The lady on TV pointed to all the people out the window and Hanon was struck with inspiration "I got an idea!"

"Does it involve dental floss?" Lucia asked.

"Why?"

"I think that piece of corn had a friend" Lucia told her picking her teeth.

"Listen! See those people outside the _Tokyo Beat _window?"

"Yeah" Lucia replied.

"We make a big banner."

"I enjoy big banners."

"Then we take down to the _Tokyo Beat _studio."

"That's great everyone watches _Tokyo__ Beat!"_

"Uh huh" Hanon nodded.

"Well say thank you" Lucia told her.

"Why? I thought of the idea."

"Yeah but I thought of watching TV" Lucia said.

Hanon rolled her eyes "Just come on."

"Okay lets Banner it up!" Hanon got up and Lucia did too but then she ran and turned the TV back on.

Hanon rolled her eyes again and grabbed Nikora's water bottle from the stairway and squirted-not spritzed but squirted Lucia.

"Hey I'm going I'm going!" she moved Hanon continued. "I'm going up the stairs! That's my back!"

A little bit later they had a very colorful banner that stated "Go Online to iLucia." "Hurry before it starts raining!" Hanon said.

"I am and it's already Raining!" Lucia said feeling a rain drop. She took out a small umbrella and held it up so they wouldn't get soaked. They went past a bunch of people telling them to move "'cause they were from the internet." They held up the sign for awhile not realizing it was screwed up until the host started talking. "You can catch that band at the Tokyo Dome next week…That sign is Messed up!" "Huh? Aww man!" the girls looked at the sign, the ink had run down and it was all run together.

Scene 9-Messin' with Lewbert!

Up on the third floor of the Pearl Pairi hotel Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and the others were working on the latest ep. of iLucia. "Okay now we're going to show you something totally new here!" Lucia said into the Camera that Caren was fiddling with.

"You see there's this guy that lives a couple blocks down his name is Lewbert!" Hanon said.

"Who names their child 'Lewbert' anyway?" Seira said.

Then Caren hit some buttons and a video of Lewbert appeared on the TV. (Imagine iCarly's Lewbert animated)

"There he is just a sad little man sitting on the porch" Lucia said "and if you look real close you can see his wart zoom in on it Caren."

"Digital Zoom" Caren said.

"See there it is living happily on Lewbert's face" Hanon said .

"I call that wart 'little Lewbert'" Seira said.

"Zoom out" Lucia said and Caren did.

"Anyway we've been secretly video taping him for almost a week" Rina said "So lets check out some of the highlights."

Video

The first one shows a lady walking her dog down the sidewalk then Lewbert gets off of his porch and walks over to her. "No dogs on my sidewalk!" he said.

"I'll be done in a second" she said trying to walk off.

"Hurry up" Lewbert told her.

"I will" the lady told him then the dog started barking and Lewbert barked at it back.

Pairi

The girls watched "He's arguing with a pomegranate!" Seira said.

"Pomerian" Hanon corrected her.

"What ever" they turned back to the tape.

Video

The second one started with a boy next door he held a cookie and a balloon. Lewbert came over and ate the cookie the boy cried. "Mama that man ate my cookie!" he said. "Did you eat my son's cookie?" she asked.

"No" Lewbert said, while he said it crumb got allover them. "What the? Look what you did with the crumbs and…" Then she grabbed the neighbor dude, "Your neighbor just ate my son's cookie what are you gonna do about it?" Then Lewbert popped his balloon. The boy cried again, Lewbert grabbed the magazine he was holding and pretended to read.

Pairi

"You see what he did there?" Rina said.

"Lewbert's bad" Lucia said.

"Not a good dude" Seira said .

"That's why we're introducing a new segment here on iLucia called _Messin' with Lewbert. _Then another Video of him on the porch showed "There he is I'll call his house."

"I'll get the air horn" Hanon said.

Lucia dialed and he answered.

"Lewbert here."

Hanon blew the horn in the phone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed and fell over.

The girls laughed "and that concludes this segment of _Messin' with Lewbert._"

"Hello?" Lewbert said into the phone.

Hanon blew the horn and he screamed again.

Scene 10-Coco's idea

Coco walked into Hanon, Lucia, Rina and Seira's school. Then she went into Seira's classroom (it was the beginning of lunch and Seira was the only one in) where she was under her desk going through her books. "Seira!"

"Huh?" Seira tried to get up and hit her head.

"Hey what'cha doing?" she asked.

Seira touched her head "Hurting what are you doing here?"

"I have an awesome idea to get more viewers for your guys' show."

"Really do tell!" Seira told her.

"Now we get some fireworks and not the light weight consumer brand, I'm talking New Years Razzle dazzle."

"Razzle Dazzle!" Seira said.

"Yeah and then at night we launch them off the side of the hotel spelling iLucia in the sky!"

"Can we really do that?" Seira asked.

"No! So that's why I came up with something else-a sign" Coco told her.

"A sign?" Seira said slumping.

"Yeah a big sign that lights up all different colors and says _'Please Go Online to iLucia.'_"

"Yeah, and we can hang it somewhere like-like a really busy highway!" Seira said.

"You are a tiny genius" Coco said.

Then one of Seira's teachers came "Well, well who are you and do you even go to this school?"

"No" Coco said .

"Right now go."

"But I…"

"Now! Or I'll give you detention" the teacher told her.

"I don't go here you can't give me detention."

"Fine" the teacher turned to Seira "I can give you detention one week."

"What?" Seira said.

"Get out!" the teacher told Coco.

"No."

"2 weeks."

" Coco!"

"Out."

Coco shook her head.

"Okay you have 30 seconds to leave or Seira gets expelled."

" Coco! Leave" Seira shoved her out the door.

"Wait a minute."

Seira shoved her again "Just Go!"

Scene 11 big sign and a ruined banner

Note: This one takes place after Lucia and Hanon's idea

Seira and Coco sat in front of a big board with wires and stuff "Okay let's see it light!" Seira said holding a remote.

"No, no, no, no, no" Coco told her.

"Why no? Seven times." Seira asked.

"With this you have to be very careful it's not for little girls and you're not even wearing safety goggles." Then Coco took two wire put then together and got shocked briefly "Ah!" She jumped back; that's why we wear safety goggles"

After a minute Lucia and Hanon came in a tiny bit wet carrying a long paper. "What's that?" Seira asked.

"Soggy banner our plan didn't go so well" Hanon said.

"Hey do I smell barbecue?" Lucia asked.

"No that's my burning flesh" Coco said rubbing her hands.

Scene 12 Emmet

After working on ideas it was time to film the episode of iLucia. Upstairs Lucia, Hanon, Rina, with Caren, and Coco got to work. "Okay welcome to a new cast of iLucia we're gonna show you a video sent in by 3 viewers form uptown Tokyo!" Then Caren messed with some buttons and a video of 3 guys (one in a bunny suit) came on to their television screen.

"Hey girls love your web show but we have one question can you drink spaghetti and meatballs?" One guy then the rest said spaghetti and meatballs. Caren turned it of

"Okay we have no idea why the guy in the middle was wearing a bunny suit" Lucia said. "But it did get our attention" Hanon said.

"So can you drink spaghetti and meatballs?" Rina asked.

"We gonna find out" Hanon said.

Then the 3 of them walked over to a table set up with a bowl and a blender. "Okay so we invited the little boy who lived 2 blocks down to come up here and be our tester" Hanon said. "So get out here Emmet!" Then a little boy came onto into the room.

"This is Emmet he doesn't talk much" Lucia said.

"Isn't that right?" Hanon asked the camera zoomed in on him a bit he said nothing. "See?" Hanon said.

"Luckily Emmet will eat or drink anything seriously one time Rina dropped a quarter, Emmet ate it" Lucia said.

The camera went to Rina "I got it back 3 days later."

The camera went to Emmet again he smiled slyly.

"Okay now can you drink spaghetti and meatballs?" Lucia asked. Emmet shrugged. "Okay first we put the spaghetti into the blender, wan the meatballs you gotta love spherical meat!" Lucia said then they blended it into a weird colored smoothie.

"Okay go for it kid!" Hanon handed him a cup.

He drank it and smiled "There you have it you can drink Spaghetti and Meatballs" Rina stated.

"Now get out of here Emmet you creep me out" Hanon told him.

He pointed to the blender "Yes you can have the rest" Lucia said. He took the blender and left.


	4. Scene 13

Only one scene this time-Sorry I'll put more later but this is pretty funny and my writing's getting better ne?

Scene 13 "Pee on Luc"

(Pronounced as Luke)

After the whole Emmet thing they went back to the camera. "Now we're going to show you something totally new here-a competition" Lucia said.

"You see we wanted to get more viewers for the show so we had this" Hanon said and Noel and Caren fiddled with some buttons and a clip from _Tokyo Beat _showed on the TV screen.

"And you can catch that band next…That sign is messed up" the hostess said motioning to Hanon and Lucia. They groaned.

"Okay obviously that sign won't be getting any more viewers" Rina said "But luckily they weren't they only one's with a plan."

"Right our other host Seira teamed up with one of our friends Coco say 'Yo' to the people Coco!" Hanon said

Coco pointed the Camera to herself "Yo to the people how are ya'll doing'"

"That's enough Coco" Hanon said turning the camera away "Anyway let's go to Seira on a remote location"

Caren messed with some more buttons and up came another video this one showed Seira with a noodle carton near the Highway.

"Seira?" Lucia said

"What's up?" Hanon asked then she turned to Caren "Can she hear us?"

"She should be able to" she and Noel hit some buttons "Try it now"

"Seira!" Lucia said

"Ah!" Seira turned around dropping her carton "Oh Hanon, Lucia, Rina" she looked down "You guys owe me half a noodle carton"

Lucia rolled her eyes "So how's it going out there"

"Well as you can see there are literally many cars her –oh you wanna see" she moved the Camera to show the cars the turned it to herself "Literally many cars here which makes it the perfect place to hang a giant luminescent sign like this" she held a big remote and pressed a button. A sign on the other side lit up on different colors saying "_Please go online to iLucia" _"Behold the sign, are you beholding it?"

"Oh we're beholding it" Rina said watching

"And since we're good sports I say that sign does deserve a" Hanon pressed a button on her remote for the cheering affect  
'Thank you Hanon, in your face Lucia" Coco said Lucia gave her a look. Then they turned back to Seira

"You guys can't imagine how good this looks form out here it is so bright and dazzling that" Crash

"What's going on Seira?" Lucia asked concerned

"Well it seems that our sign is so bright and dazzling it distracted on of the drivers bel…"

Crash

"Two of the"

Crash

"Three of the"

Multiple crashes

"Literally many of the drivers below"

"Turn it off!" Coco said

"Okay I will now turn of the sign" she hit a button the sign blinked

"That's not off!" Coco told her

Then Seira started pressing Multiple buttons "I'm pressing the buttons literally all of them trying to turn off the sign" It kept linking

Coco stepped out and went in front of Hanon, Lucia, and Rina "You're gonna override the circuit!"

Then it blinked and the letters turned yellow now spelling out "_Pee on Luc" _

"Pee on Luc?" Hanon said

"Turn that off!" Lucia said

"I'm trying don't look at the sign stop beholding it, I stepped on my carton!"

Later the girls (Excluding Seira) sat around the computer laughing. "Un believable" Lucia said

"I know can you believe this!" Hanon said

"That's why I said unbelievable"

"Sorry I thought you said you were doofy and annoying"

"You know what Hanon?"

"What?"

Then there was a knock "Try not to kill each other while I get the door" Rina said and went over to it reveling 2 police officers and Seira in Handcuffs.

"She belong to you?" one of them said

"Yes" Rina said and he took the cuff off of the little Orange Princess

"Thanks do you have and lotion?" Seira asked

"No!" he told her "And the next time you cause one of the worst traffic jams in Tokyo History you will be arrested"

"That sounds fair" Rina said

"What were you thinking putting up a sign telling people to _Pee on Luc?"_

"Sorry officer" Seira read his badge "Luc" she said nervously Then they left

"That was…" there was another knock

"Just so you know I did have lotion cucumber Melon!" Luc said then left again

"… Weird" Seira finished "Look sorry I ruined your show"

"You didn't" Lucia said "Come here"

Seira joined then and Lucia read a review "Dear Hanon & Lucia loved seeing you guys on _Tokyo Beat. _Too bad about the banner but that was hilarious I'm forwarding that clip to everyone in my school-Starkitty"

"Wow how many of those are there?" Seira asked

"Tons" Noel said "Check this one out: The spaghetti in the blender made me LOL but when Seira's sign said _Pee on Luc _I almost peed my self-Kyoko"

"Wait a sec, we all failed miserably in our plan for more viewers but it those failures that are getting you more viewers?" Coco said standing up

The girls nodded

"Insanity!"

"Hey we forgot about the best part, since we all lost none of us have to touch Lewbert's wart" Lucia said

"Then I say lets go get us some low fat cheese less vegetarian pizza!" Seira said standing up with Coco

Everyone got up and Lucia picked up a bottle "And some cucumber melon lotion?" she threw it to Seira

"Thanks" she said and they all left.

(Pause) Before I continue I'd like some answers

1. Should I continue with iLucia?

2. Wht's been your favorite scene so far why?

3/ What's been your least favorite why?

4. (For my enjoyment) Fave Princess?

5. Fave song?

and

6. Should I use my own "Dead Scream" aganist me for making this survey?

You can answer in review r send message through my Profile -Thanks!


	5. iLucia Special Preview!

iLucia preview!

The next scene is actually a oneshot-It's the very frst iLucia special! "The Dark Lovers Discover iLucia"

Now a sneak peek!

"Huh? What's this?" Yuri picked up a paper from the ground. "Check it out ilucia a show of randomness and fun, online now at ilucia (Dot) com."

Izuru took the paper "Sounds like fun check this out future segments include more _messin' With Lewbert,_ and dncing along with new segments like _Wake Up!_ and _Live Start!" _

Then Maria took it _"Live Start,_ sound familiar?"

The Dark Lovers nodded "The Princesses" they said together

"Wait it could be a concidence" Eriru said "I mean it sounds common"

"Anyway we should check it out" Yuri said

-Sneak peak 2

"I know how about a Rcoon in Lewbert's mailbox?" Seira looked at them "Huh? Huh?" (Sweatdrops)

"Seira where the hell do we get a racoon?" Caren asked

"Dunno I saw it on Tv once"

-End

Stay tuned to see the whole thing! Whst do you think of the idea? (You can send a profile message w/ answer, and don't forget the survey!)


	6. iLucia Special!

A/N: Sorry it took so long but here it is: the long awaited iLucia special! Since this takes place after the Pure season (Since Seira's in it.) I made them friends with the Dark lovers (Though I think they already are) anyway I hope you like it:

iLucia Special: Dark Lovers Discover iLucia

At school Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were in their class handing out iLucia advertisements.

"iLucia new show every week!" Hanon handed a flyer to a boy.

"Catch us on the web!" Lucia handed a girl another one, then Kaito came in.

"Advertising?" he asked.

"Yup! Oh iLucia check your local internet!" Lucia handed out another.

"Huh let me see."

"But Kaito-You already watch the show." Lucia said.

"Come on hand it over."

She did and he read it "Good ideas I'll keep tuning in" he went to his desk.

"Thanks! Oh iLucia!"

Later after school the trio met up with Seira at the main entrance, and headed back to the Pearl Pairi. "So how did you do?' Hanon asked.

"Good I gave out tons of flyers!" Seira said.

"Now we'll get a ton more viewers" Rina said. Then they walked on, while they walked Rina didn't notice the 3 flyers fall out of her books.

Then 4 girls walked up the street-The Dark lovers. "Huh? What's this?" Yuri picked up a flyer. "Check it out iLucia a show of randomness, and fun online now at ilucia (dot) com."

Izuru took the paper "Sounds like fun check this out-future web cast includes more _Messin' With Lewbert, _and Dancing along with new segments _Wake Up! _And_ Live Start!" _

Then Maria took it "_Live Start!?_ Sound familiar?"

The Dark Lovers Nodded-"The Princesses" they said together.

"Wait it could be a coincidence I mean it sounds common" Eriru said.

"Anyway we should check it out" Yuri said.

"We don't have a computer Dummy" Eriru said.

"Your calling me dumb? –Miss. If I don't spin this way then I get dizzy!"

"Hey!"

They glared at each other.

"Guys stop!" Maria stopped "We'll just go to the library."

"Right" they nodded.

Meanwhile eat the Pearl Pairi the mermaids were planning the next show. "I think we should do a _Live Start! _In this one" Lucia said.

"Why?" Hanon asked.

"Because I'd be fun! And I want to Sing!"

"You can't to sing to save you're life" Coco said.

"Yeah you're tone deaf" Rina said.

"You're rotten to me!" Lucia replied.

"Well I think it's good" Caren said.

"And you should mess with Lewbert some more" Noel looked up from her book.

"Yeah I had a vision with Lewbert and squeeze cheese!" Coco said.

They gave her weird looks.

"I was hungry too" she admitted.

They sighed.

"I know how about a raccoon in his mailbox!" Seira looked around "Huh? Huh?"

(Sweat Drops)

"Seira where the hell do we get a raccoon?" Caren asked.

"Dunno I saw it on TV once."

More sighs came from the princesses.

"Okay… we'll just work with a _Live Start!_ For now and maybe we can rig his mailbox-with a stuffed raccoon" Rina said.

"Okay" the mermaids nodded.

"Well let's get started on the newest broadcast of iLucia!" Lucia said.

"Yeah!!" everyone cheered, then they got up to work on the stuff they had in mind.

Meanwhile at the library the Dark Lovers worked on the computer, "iLucia" Maria typed. Then a page came up. On the page there was a glittery bar with 2 seashells at the top. Next to it there were four icons that were green, aqua, purple, and orange they said:

Green: Videos

Aqua: Reviews

Purple: Blog

Orange: Updates

"Cool" Yuri said.

"Hmm" Maria read some of it, the design is sort of-peculiar."

"Hey see what that is!" Eriru said motioning to one of the video links "I always wanted to know that."

Maria clicked and on the screen appeared a video titled _"Can you drink Spaghetti and meatballs?"_ It loaded and the girls watched.

Yuri giggled "that is funny."

"I knew it! I knew you could drink it!" Eriru said. (Sweat drops)

"Okay…." Maria continued looking "how about this?" she clicked on one link titled _iLucia web cast 2-Plans for more viewers _she loaded it and they watched.

It didn't take long before Izuru started laughing "ruined banner." She muttered.

Then Yuri started "Pee on Luc? Classic!"

"This is pretty good but don't those girls look familiar?" Maria asked. She clicked on a another link-_"iLucia web cast 1-Meet the Cast. _

**Video**

"Hey everybody welcome to the first broadcast of a show we like to call _iLucia!" _Lucia said on screen. "I'm Lucia, and that's Hanon, Rina and Seira!"

Hanon stepped in "Hanon, Lucia, Rina,"

Then Seira "Rina, Seira Lucia, Hanon"

"I think they're clear!" Lucia told her, "now our technical advisors! Caren, Noel and Coco!"

"Hey!" they said.

"See they do sound familiar" Maria said.

"Yeah those are the girls that were in that contest that one time right?" Yuri said.

"I think so but what about the others?" she continued looking "and what does that sign say?" she said looking at a sign in the background.

The others leaned in closer "Pearl Pairi" Izuru read "I remember we went there that time for a concert, and then we missed it because of a mermaid princess."

"Yeah but that was back when Gaito-Sama, ordered us around, we're on our own now, and do the princesses really matter? I mean we are friends now right?" Eriru asked.

Maria continued to look "Yeah."

"Wait!" Yuri said "if they film this at that hotel, then maybe we can check it out! I mean if they are the princesses maybe they'll let us be on their show!"

"That's a good idea we should try!" Eriru said "let's go to the hotel right now!" Maria shut off the computer and they took off.

Meanwhile at the Pairi Lucia and Hanon were working on a _Live Start! _And Seira and Rina were down the street rigging Lewbert's Mailbox.

"Okay Lucia let's try again this time don't sound so tone deaf!"

"_The rainbow wind blows, at a far off cost_

_Before dawn there was a melody I heard" _

Lucia looked at her "Okay!"

"_It's a very nostalgic song!" _She sang, though when she did it was scratchy and off key.

"Okay that's it!" Hanon said "We're singing in a group and you are going to sing in a low tone!"

"But…but why?" Lucia said.

"You can't sing at all! Why are you tone deaf as a human? It makes no sense!" she walked away. "Hey Noel wanna do a duet with me?"

"Hanon wait!" Lucia went after her.

Downstairs Caren was working with Nikora in the kitchen when the main door to the hotel opened.

"Coming!" Caren went into the lobby "Welcome to the pearl Pairi" she looked up "oh it's you what are you doing here?" she asked.

"We heard about your show, actually we found a flyer!" Yuri showed her.

"Yeah, I made these" Carne looked at it then Hippo (As a human) came in. "Caren-Sama where…Yuri-Chan!"

She looked ahead "Hippo!" she ran toward him and hugged him. "I've missed you!"

"Yuri-Chan where have you been?" he asked, they stood like that for a bit.

"Anyway what are you here for?" Caren asked again.

"Caren!" Coco said "Where'd you go? You said you'd help with the…" she paused. "Dark Lovers?" she said "What are you doing here?"

"We wanna be on your show!" Eriru said.

(Sweat drops)

"On the show?" Caren said.

"Yeah!"

"Please?" Yuri said.

"Yeah Please?" Hippo said.

"Well what can you do exactly?" Caren said.

"Sing"

"Make Ice"

"Spin!"

"Alright then" Coco said "We'll work on it."

"Yay!" they entered the hotel and Coco lead them upstairs to Lucia's room where they would be meeting.

"What are you doing here?" Lucia asked them.

"They wanna be on the show" Caren told her.

"You could do a _Live Start!_ With us and take Lucia's place!" Hanon said.

"Hey!" Lucia said.

"Sound good!" Yuri said "but I'll only do it if Hippos in it too" she said.

"What no way!" Hippo said.

Yuri pouted "Please?" she said widening her eyes.

"Okay!" Hippo surrendered.

"Yay!" Yuri kissed him on the cheek.

Then Rina and Seira entered the room. "We finished the raccoon!" Seira announced 'What are you doing here?"

"We're gonna be on the show!" Eriru started to spin around.

"All right then" Rina said while Caren explained everything to her.

"Okay then should we get started?" Rina said.

"Yeah!" and they all went to prepare for the shooting of iLucia.

Upstairs Caren, Noel and Coco, worked on the computer and set it up to record the next iLucia. "Okay let's try this" Caren said hitting some buttons.

"Hey welcome to our newest episode of iLucia!" Lucia said.

"Today we have some great stuff for you, but first our special guest!" Hanon said "meet Maria, Eriru, Izuru, Yuri and Hippo!"

They waved into the camera, and then it went to Seira.

"Now we're going to show you a special segment of _Messin' With Lewbert" _She said "Roll it Caren!"

Caren messed with some buttons and then a video appeared, Lewbert was walking to his mailbox.

"You see we did some timing and found out that Lewbert checks the mail at 3:30 everyday!" Seira said "so we rigged the box observe."

**Video **

Lewbert walked up to his mailbox and looked inside for a second the a stuffed raccoon sprung out and hit him the face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed and tried to pull it off , then ran around like a freak.

Everyone laughed. "Look at him go!" Seira said. Then they watched as he pulled it off and stepped on it. "That concludes this segment of _Messin' with Lewbert!" _Seira said through giggles.

"Okay now we're gonna try something new! Called…" Lucia started.

"_Live Start!" _They said together.

"Our first one-and with our guest" Lucia said.

The Dark Lovers and Hippo stepped into Camera view.

"Ready?" Lucia said.

Caren messed with some buttons and put on a recording "3, 2, 1"

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" everyone said.

_  
"The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast.  
Before dawn, there was a melody I heard.  
It's a very nostalgic song.  
The birds that fly towards the eastern sky  
now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut,  
where the paradise of the seven seas lies. _

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end.  
And then the stars, like pearls  
can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light.  
From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future  
To the paradise of the seven seas!

After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again.  
Even if there comes a day where everyone  
is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,  
I'll never forget

While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart  
She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure.  
With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore.

But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall  
for the shining future" 

"Love Shower Pitch!" they said at the end.

"So how was that?" Lucia asked Caren.

"Good! Now on with the show!"

After the show they met in Lucia's room again.

"That was awesome!" Lucia said "you guys really helped us."

"Your welcome" Maria said.

"You know you can still help us, be host too."

"Really?" Izuru said "that would be great!"

"I'd like that!" Hippo said.

The next day at school Lucia sat with Kaito in the classroom.

"The show was great Lucia" he said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah the Dark Lovers really added to it."

"I know they were funny!" Seira spoke up.

"Where'd you come from?" Kaito asked "shouldn't you be in your own classroom?"

"Yeah, I came here to see what you thought"

"The show was good-and the raccoon, classic" he said.

"That was Seira's idea" Lucia said.

Seira smiled then looked at her watch "I gotta go" she said and ran out.

"So what about next week?" Kaito said.

"They're gonna be their too" she said.

"We told them they could be on it more" Hanon said "and Eriru said she wants to try the spaghetti and meatballs thing."

Lucia sighed "that's just like her."

"Yeah but it could be fun if Nikora lets us have more spaghetti." Rina said entering the room.

"She better! We have to continue they add to the show!" Lucia said. Then she fell off the desk.

"Lucia" they laughed.

And that's the end!

A/N: So what did you think, I got the idea after watching ep. 39, Panic in Pairi. It's sort of a twist on what you thought right? Anyway read and review. And can any of you guess the song?

Disclaimer: (I always forget this part) If I owned Mermaid Melody my "series" would be real by now, and I wouldn't be posting this. If I owned the iCarly scene ideas I'd be Dan Schneider, which I am not.


	7. Scenes 14 to 17

Scene 14 Nevelocity

Background: Lucia sent an email to Nevel of Nevelocity (dot) com and he said he'd interview Hanon and review the show, so she and Coco headed to Nevel's.

Hanon and Coco walked up to Nevel's doorstep and rang the bell. After a minute a young woman answered the door.

"Hanon, you're here, Nevel has been talking about you all week." She let them in the house.

"Oh this is my friend Coco" Hanon said.

"So how long have you and Nevel been married?" Coco asked.

"Married?" she looked at Coco "I don't know what you're thinking but…"

She was interrupted by a voice " Hanon Hosho!" A little boy said, he stepped in front of the woman, and it was clear that this woman was his mother.

"You're Nevel?" Hanon looked at him skeptically.

"You're cute" Coco complimented.

Nevel looked at her "I am not cute! I run one of the most popular sites on the web, that gets over a million hits each day!"

"Yeah you are, I can tell because I wanna ruffle your hair" she said then she started to ruffle his hair. "Look at you! Who runs a great site? You do!"

Nevel's mom grabbed Coco's arm to stop her "ho about we go in the kitchen and get some tea?"

"Will there be lemon?" Coco asked.

"Yes."

"All right then."

After they left Hanon and Nevel sat on the couch.

"Hand Sanitizer?" Nevel offered holding out the bottle.

Hanon shook her head.

"Really? Did you know that a million germs are on your hand right now?"

Hanon shook her head and put the sanitizer on her hands.

Then he gave her a picture. "Here it's an x-ray of my brain, large isn't it?"

She put it down "I guess."

"Anyway I think my readers would be interested to know you." He told Hanon.

"Okay what do you wanna know about iLucia?" she asked.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"What?!"

He took some of her hair and sniffed it "deep sea mist with hint of rose."

"Wow you must really like flowers" Hanon said.

"Oh no I hate flowers" Nevel informed "bugs sit upon them and make poo"

Hanon gave him a weird look.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Not really"

"I'll go get you a snack" he left

Hanon took out her phone and called Lucia.

"Hey!" Lucia said when she answered.

"Lucia listen! Nevel isn't a man he's an 11-year-old boy and he's creepy!"

"Well be nice to him we want a good review."

"I'm trying!"

Then Nevel came in and she hung up, she looked at him.

"I brought crackers and my mother's homemade tapenade" he sated.

"What's tapenade?" Hanon asked.

"A mixture of olives, garlic and chives."

"Look that doesn't seem like something I'd…"

Nevel shoved a cracker in Hanon's mouth.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed.

"I know"

They sat back down.

"Hey, do you think fireplaces are romantic?" he asked.

"I guess"

"You've guesses correctly" Nevel said, then he hit a button on his laptop and a flickering fireplace picture appeared.

"You like music?" he asked.

"Sure"

He hit another button and music started, Nevel stood up. "Wanna dance?" he took Hanon's hand but she stopped him.

"Look I don't think…" she never finished because just then he kissed her.

"Nevel?!"

"In you future another kiss I seek" he stated.

Seek some tapenade!" she took a handful and shoved it in his face.

He glared at her "You will rue that Hanon Hosho! You will Rue the day!"

"I don't care. Coco!" she shouted.

Coco came out of the kitchen and they left.

Scene 15 Nevel Returns

-I know it's probably too Early for this but I just watched the new episode and it gave me ideas. Plus I had to do Nevel's intro first so…

At the Pearl Pairi the girls were working on _iLucia. _

"Hey I'm Lucia!"

"Hanon."

"Rina."

"And Seira!"

"Welcome to a new broadcast of _iLucia" _Lucia said. "Before we get started we're gonna show you a freaky video!"

"Yeah one of our viewers sent in a video of her cat singing the song _Vitamin love_" Rina said.

"It's _Vita-Mew Love" _Hanon said.

Then Caren pulled up the video on the TV screen, it played for a second then switched to another video-of an old lady.

"Okay what up with the old lady?" Seira asked.

"I don't know!" Caren and Noel worked, then brought the orginal video back-upside down.

"Now it's upside down!" Rina said.

"I'm not doing it!" Caren said.

**-Later - **

The next week the girls tried doing the show again.

"Welcome back!" Lucia said.

"Hopefully we won't have anymore problems" Hanon started "anyway, now Seira will send a 20-word text message with her toes!"

Seira sat down and Hanon place a cell phone between her feet.

"Okay gettin' some words in there" Seira said.

Then the TV screen moved and so did several other things, the lights flashed. the _Random Dancing! _Played.

"What's going on?" Rina asked.

"We don't know!" Coco said.

"It's like we have no control over anything!" Caren said.

Then the power went out, but only for a minute.

"What's going on?" Lucia asked.

"We're off line, we have no signal in or out" Caren said.

Then the TV screen moved again.

"We're not doing that" Noel said as she, Caren and Coco joined the others.

The screen flashed and on it appeared a person with a mask. "I am responsible for _iLucia's _technical difficulties. "

"Well knock it off!" Hanon said "who are you?"

"My identity is to remain a secret." Then a voice was heard in the background "Nevel come say goodbye!"

"Nevel?" Hanon said.

He pulled the mask off "yes it's me."

"Nevel knock it of or I'll squeeze your little melon heads before it pops!" Rina threatened.

"You don't scare me Rina" Nevel said.

"But we know what does scare you" Seira said.

"Yeah we'll just tell your mom on you again" Hanon told him.

"Ha! My mom's going on a 2 month cruise around the Arabian Peninsula" he informed them.

"Well someone has to watch you" Lucia said.

"My grandmother, but she's hopelessly confused, and I said I'd get revenge" he said.

"No you said I'd 'rue the day'" Hanon corrected him.

"Same thing! So do you feel the rue? Ya feel it!?"

"Nevel come kiss mommy goodbye!" his mother said.

"Fine Mom! Bye girls"

"I hate him!" Hanon said.

The screen flashed again "I heard that!"

Scene 16-Crashing Nevelocity

The girls sat around the table in the kitchen. "How's he doing it?" Rina asked Caren and Noel-who were studying Caren's laptop.

'We don't know" Noel said.

"Somehow he hacked my computer and now he can control _iLucia" _Caren said.

"Hey!" Seira said "if he's gonna mess with_ iLucia _then let's mess with _Nevelocity." _

"How?" Hanon asked.

"All we have to do is get in his house and crash his computer."

**-Next Day-**

Nevel walked out of his house, and when he did Lucia appeared in the window. She opened it and stepped inside "I'm in" she said into a walkie talkie.

"So am I" Seira came in form the kitchen with a container.

"Seira? How'd you get in here?"

"Back door was open. Look I found some tuna tetrazini in the fridge"  
Seira shoved another forkful in her mouth.

"Seira we're here to crash his computer-not eat his tetrazini!"

"I feel we can do both."

Then Caren lowered herself from some ropes attached to the ceiling. "Hey" she said.

"Hey, I'll scope the place out" Lucia said, leaving Caren with Seira.

Caren fiddled with her latch "it's bent" she muttered.

"So you're stuck here?" Seira asked circling her.

"Yeah"

Seira spun her.

Then Lucia came back and stopped Caren's spinning. "Stop fooling around" she said.

"She can't undo the latch" Seira said.

"Then we'll take care of it" Lucia took Caren's laptop "just tell us what to do."

"First find Nevel's base of operation" Caren instructed.

"In here" Seira said as she opened a door. The door lead to a room that had a bunch of monitors and beeping devices. "Wow, I used to rate geeks on a scale of one to Caren-I think Nevel just broke that scale."

Then Lucia came in "okay now what?"

"connect the small end of USB cable into the USB drive on my laptop and the other into the drive on Nevel's computer." Caren told them.

"What?!" Seira and Lucia said in unison.

"The blue wire! Connect the small end into my laptop and the bad end into Nevel's computer" Caren simplified it.

"Thank you!" they said and plugged it in.

Then an old lady walked through the living room door. Caren stayed perfectly still and the lady looked at her "oh spider" she said and walked into the kitchen.

Caren took out her walkie talkie "may day! I think Nevel's grandmother just walked in."

"Don't worry Nevel says she's hopelessly confused" Seira said.

"Okay, now there's a file on my computer called ISBLL3 paste that to his hard drive."

They did, and Nevel's grandmother came back into the living room, with a broom.

"Hi" Caren said.

"Spider!" Grandma said whacking Caren with the broom.

Then Lucia and Seira came out.

"Who are you?" Grandma asked.

"Your personal trainers!" Lucia said.

Seira nodded "now let's do some squat thrust!"

Seira and Lucia started and got Grandma to join in. While she was distracted Lucia cut Caren down and they left. Seira left grandma and quickly followed.

Scene 17-Dark Reinforcements

The Mermaids stood in the living room of the Pairi huddled over Caren, except Coco who was on the main computer.

"Type in Nevelocity" Caren told her.

"I'm typing" Coco brought the page up on the monitor.

"Now watch it crash" Caren hit a button on her laptop.

"Still working" Coco said.

Then Caren's laptop went blank. "My computer crashed!" she looked at it.

Then a video form Nevel appeared on the main computer "Ha! It's so cute how you tried to crash my website, but who failed? You Did!"

They all surrounded Coco now.

"But look on the bright side" Nevel said.

"What?" Hanon asked.

"There is none!" the video disappeared.

"We can't do _iLucia_ with him around!" Lucia said.

"So true!" the video came back.

"Get off my monitor!" Lucia unplugged the computer. "That's it!" she picked up the phone and dialed.

"Ordering Pizza?" Seira asked.

"No!" Lucia said.

Later they were upstairs making another attempt at filming.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Rina asked Lucia.

"Yeah" Lucia nodded.

"in 5, 4, 3, 2" Caren signaled.

"Greetings people of Japan, Pluto and Wisconsin!" Lucia said "I'm Lucia!"

"Seira."

"Rina."

"And I'm Hanon!" a video suddenly appeared on Caren's laptop.

"What's going on?" Rina asked.

"He's picked up or frequency" Coco said.

"He's broadcasting directly to our audience" Noel stated.

"Now I'm gonna sing a song all about our web cast!" Nevel said-he was wearing a blue wig, and he started to sing.

Then four girls entered his house, he looked around. "What's going on?"

One of them stepped up to him "Nevel your hacking is a violation of some kind."

"Is that Maria?" Hanon asked.

"You called in the Dark Lovers?" Rina said.

"I don't play around" Lucia said.

They watched as Izuru and Eriru carried out some of his equipment.

"They're taking my equipment! They can't do that"

"Are you aware that I can freeze you?" Maria made an ice ball appear in her hand.

"Don't! Please, I'm just a boy!"

"Huh?" Maria looked at his wig.

He took it off "a boy! Trust me"

Then Yuri looked at the camera on his piano, she picked it up "Maria won't freeze you." She said.

Then what are you gonna do to me?" Nevel asked.

Then within a couple of minutes Nevel was on ropes hanging from the ceiling. "Ah! Put me down!" he said.

"First apologize to Lucia" Yuri ordered.

"I'm sorry Lucia!"

'Now call you self a weenie" Yuri told him.

"I'm a weenie!"

The mermaids laughed.

"he is a weenie" Lucia said.

"Very Weenie-ish" Caren agreed.

Yuri turned the camera around to face her "Hi Hippo!"

Izuru took it "I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore Lucia" she turned to the others. "Let's go girls."

"You can't leave me her!" Nevel said.

"Sure we can" Maria said "let's go get some sushi!" the girls left Nevel.

He swung around "Help!"

The mermaids laughed and closed that video.


	8. Scenes 18 to 21

Scene 18-Coco's Art

After school Seira, Hanon, and Lucia walked into the hotel to find a big lump. "What's that?" Seira asked.

"It looks like a big sheet" Lucia said.

Hanon and Seira looked at her "I wanna know what's under the sheet" Seira said.

"And I wanna know what's between your ears 'cause it sure ain't brain" Hanon told Lucia.

"Just help me lift it up" Seira said, they went over, then Coco came out.

"DON'T!" she shouted.

"What?!" The three girls turned around.

"Did I startle you?"

"Yeah" Lucia said.

"You did" Seira finished.

"What's under this is a surprise-to make up for Seira's last birthday" Coco said.

"I thought you got her a lava lamp" Hanon said.

"No she made me a lava lamp-which exploded" Seira said.

"It did not explode" Coco said "it burst into flames."

"And then exploded" Seira said.

"Yeah, anyway you know how you wanted a cool thing for the _iLucia _studio?"

The girls nodded.

"Well I was at the store-leafing through some car magazines and I got an idea-behold!" Coco took the sheet off-revealing a car seat with two police lights on it.

"Oh my god!" Lucia said.

"You made this?" Hanon asked.

"Heck yeah!" Coco said "even thought I despise it-I went to the junk yard, found seats from a '66 Honda, reupholstered it, added a few extras and installed real police lights. It is art you can sit upon."

"May we sit upon it?" Seira asked.

"I'd be sad if you didn't."

The girls sat in it, it was pretty nice.

"Cool" Seira complimented.

"Nice" Hanon said.

"Wait! Let me turn it on!" Coco said, and then she reached back and flipped a switch which turned on the police lights.

"Sweet!" Lucia told her.

"Now if you hit that button you'll hear a real car horn" Coco told them, pointing to a red button.

Lucia pressed it-the horn was heard for about a second, then one of the lights caught on fire, the girls sprang up.

Seira stood next to Coco "electrical wiring just isn't your thing." She stated.

"No it is not" Coco admitted.

Scene 19-Idea Cards

In the _iLucia _studio, Lucia, Seira and Rina were laying upside down on beanbags looking through index cards. "Okay-Seira gives Rina a hair cut?" Rina read.

"Come on-the audience would love to see me cut your hair!" Seira said.

"I'm not letting you near my neck with a pair of scissors!"

Then Caren and Hanon came in "What are you doing?" Caren asked.

"Looking through our show idea cards, we need one more fun thing to do on next week's show." Lucia told her.

"Hey" Seira said "did you ever get the software set up for us to do twister vision?"

"Let me check" Caren said, then she went over to the laptop, and hit a couple buttons on the keyboard "yeah I got it."

"Cool we'll do twister vision" Lucia said.

"Yay" Rina said and they threw the cards in the air.

Then Caren started reading some of the boards "hey listen to this comment one of our viewers wrote."

"If it's about that zit I had last week I don't wanna hear it" Lucia said.

"It was barely noticeable!" Hanon said.

"It was a volcano!"

"Just listen" Caren said "I think _iLucia _is the best show on the web. It's a lot better than most of the stuff out there. Have you ever thought of doing a live audience? Because I'd love to come see the show live, instead of being on TV some time. Loves and Hugs-Sana Kurata."

"Hey isn't she the little girl from _Child's Toy?_" Hanon asked.

Caren nodded "I think so."

"So a live audience-what'cha think?" Lucia asked.

"We don't have room for an audience" Rina said.

"What about the seat Coco made?" Hanon asked.

"An audience of one?" Seira asked.

"Why not?" Lucia asked.

Then Seira looked on the ground, picked up one of the idea cards, and read it "Seira and Hanon roll Lucia in bread crumbs and bake her at 350?" Seira looked at Hanon.

"Just until she's golden brown." Hanon said.

Scene 20-Welcome to _iLucia _Sana

(Note: Sana is hyper but not, nor will she ever be as crazy as Mandy-if you've seen the _iCarly_ ep _iAm Your Biggest Fan _you know what I mean)

The next week the girls started on a new _iLucia_ show. "Now we're gonna show you a new feature called Twister Vision!" Lucia said.

"With it we can alter reality!" Seira said "hit it Caren!"

Caren hit a button and the screen made everything twisty.

"Okay enough of that" Rina said after awhile "back to reality Caren."

"Restoring reality!" Caren said, hitting a button and turning everything normal.

"Now we're gonna introduce you to a TV star, and an _iLucia _fan!" Hanon said.

"Sana Kurata!" they all said and Sana came out.

"Hi everyone!" she said "looks like I'm not just on the TV but the web too!" she moved out of the camera "Oh! I also made you cookies!" Then Sana handed then some cookies-they were shaped like sea shells. "It's thanks for having me!"

"Cool-look they're our signature colors! Zoom in on these Caren!"

Caren did, and Sana walked up to her, Coco, and Noel, "and these are yours" she said.

"Aww thanks" Caren said.

"Yeah thanks!" Coco told her.

"Okay Sana well thanks for coming on and you can sit here-in what we call…" Lucia started.

"The Seat of Sitting!" All the girls said.

"And I'd like to point out that this seat was made by our blonde technical advisor…"

"Coco!" Sana said energetically.

"Yeah" Lucia said.

"Boy she does know us" Seira said.

Sana nodded "Yup!"

"Okay then" Lucia smiled "let's get started!"

Scene 21-Foot in the mouth

While Lucia and Seira were at their shoe lockers after school Hanon walked up to them with a boy. "Hey Kakeru says he can't do the show tonight." She said.

"What? Kakeru!" Lucia said.

"Come on the Three lights are signing autographs downtown."

"The Three Lights are back?!" Seira said.

"I love them!" Lucia said.

"So it's cool if I miss _iLucia_?" Kakeru asked.

"No!" Lucia said.

"Sorry guys" Kakeru walked off.

"Great where are we gonna find another kid who can fit his whole foot in his mouth?" Hanon asked.

Then a kid named Gibby walked by.

"Hey Gibby!" Seira said "you wanna be on _iLucia?"_

"Sure what do I gotta do?" he asked.

"Oh I'll show you!" Then Seira threw him to the ground "okay Gibby put the foot in the mouth! Come on you can do it! Foot in the mouth!" she said.

Hanon and Lucia watched her "She's not like other Mermaids" Hanon said.

"Nope" Lucia said.

A/N: Hmm Three Lights-wonder what that hints, if you're a Sailor Moon fan you know who I'm talking about


	9. Scenes 22 to 24

Scene 22-Coco's a life saver!

The girls sat on the couch watching TV when Coco came rushing in, talking on the phone. "Really? Okay I'll put it on! Thanks Socko!" (Yes Coco has a friend named Socko) Then she hung up and lunged toward the table "Quick change the channel!"

"Why what's…" Noel stared.

"No time for questions!" Coco said then she changed the channel to the news.

On TV the News caster was talking about the Three Lights. "At Tokyo International Mall the Three Lights-now coming back to Tokyo, were signing autographs, when one of the members-Taiki Kou sneaked away to buy a latte-but as he was leaving the shop he was almost struck by a giant menu board when it fell from the upstairs food court."

"Oh no" the mermaids said.

"Shush! Watch! Watch!" Coco said clutching the coffee table, as the caster continued.

"Luckily a passing by stander pushed the star out of the way saving his life" a picture of Coco appeared on screen,

"Coco! That's you!" Caren said.

"I know!" Coco said.

"You're like a hero!" Hanon said.

"Like?" Coco asked (that makes sense here-Coco is a Mermaid Princess after all)

"SO did you get an autograph from Taiki Kou?" Rina asked.

"Better! I didn't have any paper so he signed my back!" Coco got up and lifted her shirt so they could see her back . "Read it!" she demanded.

Caren read "Coco, thanks so much for pushing me out of the way, If it wasn't for you I could have been killed by that giant Menu board By the way nice mole." Caren looked Coco over "Look he drew a little arrow pointing to Coco's back mole!"

"Hey that is a nice mole!" Seira said (No I don't know if that's true about Coco-just roll w/ it!)

"Thanks again I totally owe you one sis your buddy Taiki Kou" Noel finished reading it.

"Is that his phone number?" Lucia asked.

"Yup!" Coco said putting her shirt back down.

"Hey!" Hanon said.

"What?" Coco asked.

"Oh never mind I shouldn't ask."

"Well okay."

"Will you ask the Three Lights to perform on _iLucia?!" _Hanon blurted out.

"Will you take a digital picture of my back?!" Coco asked.

"Yes!"

"Then yes!"

Scene 23-Socks (Pt. 2)

While the Mermaids were in the living room looking at Caren's laptop Coco came in.

"Hey! What socks do you think I should wear when the Three lights Come?" she held up a glowing sock "Blue stripes with gold moons or…" she held up another "aqua with fuchsia stars?" It also glowed.

Seira shrugged "I dunno-wear one of each!"

"Hey that's brilliant! Look at you thinking out side the socks!" Then Coco laughed "it's a pun" she said and went back upstairs.

Scene 24-The Three Lights!

Note: This takes place after Scene 17

"Sorry for the interruption" Lucia said.

"We don't think it'll happen ever again!" Rina said.

"Nope!" Seira said.

"Now a first for _iLucia _A popular band is gonna play live right here!" Hanon started.

"Right now!" Lucia finished.

"So please welcome…" Seira said.

"The Three Lights!" they said together.

Then the three boys entered the room-Hanon ran up and hugged Taiki, Lucia pulled her off then did the same.

After she stopped Taiki spoke "hey I'm Taiki Kou, before we do this song I'd like to thank Lucia's friend Coco for saving my life!"

Caren pointed the Camera to Coco.

"Coco you're a heck of a girl and you wear some rockin' socks!" he finished.

"Well that is true!" Coco said and held up her feet to reveal her light up socks.

"All right! Let's do this for _iLucia!" _he said, walking up to the keyboard that had been set with a microphone up. He nodded at his siblings and they started.

"_Doshaburi no ame no naka_

_kasa monaku ame yadori_

_kitaishita yuuyake wa_

_dainashi no GUREE ni_

_watashitachi ni wa jikan ga nai_

_gakkou oete SUTAJIO ni_

_AIDORU katsudou? son nan janai!_

_watashitachi ni wa jikan ga nai_

_tsuminaki hitobito ayatsurare_

_midori no hoshi ga, mushibamareteku!_

_semaru, semaru, GYARAKUSHIA!!"_

Noel left Caren with the camera and started to dance wit the Three Lights, the other Mermaids (except Caren-she had the camera) followed-it was like a party! –well technically it was.

"_furitsuzuku ame_

_kurokumo ni_

_tozasareku hikari no oujo_

_anata no osoba ni, aa PURINSESU_

_mou...aenai no..._

_iya, shinjimashou_

_watashi ni wa nakama ga iru_

_itusmo sannin, kirinukete kita_

_zenryoku wo zuku sou, itsumo no PEESU de_

_doshaburi no ame wa yami_

_ima wa mou yoru osoku_

_manten hoshizora ni_

_furusato wa mienai_

_watashitachi ni wa jikan ga nai_

_kibarashi ni shi wo kaitatte_

_hametsu? houkai? sonna koto nai!_

_watashitachi ni wa jikan ga nai_

_SEERAA senshi mo toraerare_

_SUTAA SHIIDO ga, ubawarete yuku!_

_semaru, semaru, GYARAKUSHIA!!_

_futte kisouna_

_hoshizora no_

_shin ni kagayaku, kumori naki tsuki_

_anata no chikara ga, aa SEERAA MUUN_

_sou...tayorinano..._

_ee, shinjimashou_

_watashi ni wa nakama ga iru_

_taiyoukei no senshi totomo ni_

_zenryoku wo zuku sou, itsumo no PEESU de"_

A/N: The song is Taiki's Star Song-I found it online and continuing from the disclaimer-I do not own the Three Lights or Taiki's song

After this all of my current stories will be on Hiatus for a while, My family is probably getting a new computer soon, and I really can't update anything for a while, It'll probably be about 2 to 3 weeks before I can update Gomenasi!


End file.
